


1:23 AM

by hxnge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I was upset and I wrote this thx, Kagehina breaks up, Kenma and Kuroo are the best friends of this poor guy going through some stuff, M/M, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxnge/pseuds/hxnge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kageyama is always working late and Hinata is tired of it. Kenma pushes Hinata to go see what his boyfriend is up to. It's not a pretty sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Kenma knows Spanish,, and um feedback is v much appreciated thank
> 
> Chapter titles based on the book "Milk and Honey" by Rupi Kaur!

1:23 AM.

The low, red dim light of the digital clock was the only company he had. A full body shiver took over him as he heard keys. The muttering of what sounded like a curse and then more keys.

_Typical Kageyama._

Once he heard the door creak open, he closed his eyes and quietly pulled the sheets over his head.

Footsteps.

 _Thump_.

He was putting his bag down, thought Hinata as he waited patiently for his partner to come to bed.

Ten minutes passed and still, no Kageyama. With a frustrated sigh, he stood up and marched out the bedroom door.

In the living room sat Kageyama, McDonald's in front of him while he poked a straw into his milk.  
This infuriated Hinata.

“Hello? Did you even bother to look for the food I left out for you?”

“Hinata! I thought you were asleep. Um… Why aren’t you sleeping?”

With a sarcastic laugh, he shrugged. “Oh I dunno. Maybe because this is the fourth night you come in past midnight. The third past _one in the morning_. You work as an attorney not as some doctor in the hospital or something! Can’t you come home sooner?” His tone had softened at the last question but the tone didn’t matter anymore to the already angered Kageyama.

“Do you have _any_  idea what it is to be an attorney?!”

“I don’t but-”

“So you have no right to speak about it! You’re treating it as if I can just go in and out of my office any damn time I please. I’ll have you know I come out this late for a reason. I have _work_  to do. Something you wouldn’t know jack about.”

The heavy atmosphere was now silent. Nobody wanted to say anything.

Hinata looked down. Tomorrow would be better to tell Kageyama the good news that he got an interview at the bakery downtown. It wasn’t anything professional but it was something.

So he walked away without saying another word and headed toward the kitchen to get a glass of water then head back to bed. But passing by the garbage canister that was broken so it was always hanging open, he saw the aluminum-covered paper plate with the note he left on top.

_Enjoy your food! Cooked with love~ :)_

His hazel eyes instantly flooded with tears and he darted back to the bedroom. With a rush of anger, he got out his old volleyball duffle bag and shoved inside a couple of shirts, some pants and a pair of shorts, some clean underwear and his sneakers before throwing a light jacket on. Kageyama had given him this jacket for their two year anniversary. But he tried not to think back on the happy memories; his eyes were already full of tears as it was.

As he stormed out of the bedroom for the second time, he pulled his phone out and flipped it open to call Kenma. Kenma always picked up. That would be his best choice to stay for the night rather than bothering his parents and Natsu.

“Hey where do you think you’re going,” he heard being asked behind him with the usual aggressive tone Kageyama uses when he wants answers.

Hinata refused to answer. This was for the better. They should both just cool down and get some time apart before they go at each other again like they did wh-

“Are you deaf? Did you hear me? _Where_ are _you_ going?” Kageyama practically spat the venom at Hinata’s shaking back.

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters, dumbass! You think I’d bother asking if it didn’t matter? Jesus sometimes you can be so…”

“So _what_?! Stupid? Dumb? Idiotic? Annoying? Tell me Kageyama! Tell me! What’s it going to be _this_  time around?!”

Kageyama wasn’t saying anything. Hinata wasn’t saying anything.

They both looked at each other, eyes locked like wild beasts ready to tear out each other’s throats at any given moment.

“Enjoy your stupid burger.” That was the last thing he wanted to say but no, it had to be dragged on by Kageyama’s next retort.

“So _that’s_  what this is about?! You’re gonna leave over some stupid takeout?! Just how much lower can you stoop?”

“ _Me_? How much lower can _I_ stoop?! For fuck’s sake Tobio just leave it be! You’re tired and we’re both frustrated. Can we just- can we just stop this?! I’m _tired_  of this, Kageyama. I’m just… _tired_.”

“Oh so the little stay-at-home princess is the tired one, huh?! Would you look at that!”

Hinata’s stomach clenched with anger that he hadn’t felt in God knows how many years. But he knew this tone. He knew this word choice and he knew this attitude.

Carefully he stepped closer until he was a couple feet away from Kageyama.

“What the fuck are you looking at?! You trynna start with me or something?”

How did he not smell this earlier? Of course he was drunk. Of course he had been drinking.

_Of course._

“I’m going to a hotel for tonight. I’ll be out of your way. Please be sure to shower before you leave for work tomorrow. Your suit is already ironed and ready for tomorrow. Your tie that usually went with that suit was ruined earlier by the dryer so I went out to go buy you a new one. I hope you’ll like it. Have a good night, Kageyama.”

He rushed out of there faster than he would go while being on the court, body pumping adrenaline with the hopes of winning the volleyball game.

Once he was outside he ran to the staircase but made sure to press the elevator button to go down just incase Kageyama came looking for him.

It didn’t matter; Kageyama didn’t even bother.

With shuddery breaths, he pulled the phone to his ear and closed his eyes in a weak attempt to stop the tears.

“Did you get all that?”

“Geez, shrimpy.”  “I’m sorry, Shōyō.”

“Yeah… i-is it okay if I come stay over with you guys?”

“If you need it, I’ll kick Tetsurō to the couch and you can sleep with me.”  “Actually, we should all just sleep together. I’m sure shrimpy can fit between us.”

Hinata smiled as he wiped the rolling tears away from his cheeks. “I appreciate the offer but I think it should be decided once I get there.”

“Do you want us to go pick you up?”

“No, that’s okay. I’ll walk over there. It isn’t that bad out today anyway! I’ll uh, I’ll be okay! I’ll be there soon, okay? Wait for me please.”

“Shōyō, I really don’t think you should-”

Hinata pressed the button to end the call and closed his phone. With it now pressed to his forehead, he let out the desperate sob he had been holding back since he saw his food in the trash.

_That’s all I am to him now. A burden. Trash. Disgusting, unlovable trash._

After five minutes of sitting there, just grossly sobbing quietly to himself, he finally started to head downstairs.

He didn’t reach the bottom until fifteen minutes had passed.

It was three flights of stairs.

Each time he went down a step, he would remember something positive about their relationship. Like that one time they got lost trying to find the street where their apartment was when first moving in. They were both too excited to finally get their own place that they totally forgot where it was. They ended up calling Kenma to come help them out because Kenma knew the city better than anyone.

He can still remember how _happy_ Kageyama looked when he first stepped foot in the place. Now, he didn’t look anything remotely close to happy when stepping in there.

Once outside, he regretted bringing this jacket. It had Kageyama’s smell.

The wind picked up and it covered him like a sheer cloth. It didn’t bring him any warmth. Not like it used to at least.

From a distance he could see the glossy clean red car that could only belong to Kuroo. “These guys…”

He stopped walking and the car pulled over in front of him in mere seconds. The driver’s door opened and Kuroo hustled over to Hinata to take his bag and put in the trunk. Kenma rolled his window down and scolded Hinata to hurry up and get in the damn car already. It was cold outside.

When he opened the door and crawled inside, he felt immediate relief as the heater forced the warm air onto his cold skin. “You guys didn’t have to. It’s past 2 and-”

“Save it. Tetsurō insisted and I heard your voice before you hung up. And look at your eyes. You were _not_  walking to our place. Not to mention it’s cold as balls out here.”

Hinata laughed quietly and sat back, trying to stop more tears from spilling. He wasn’t alone anymore so there was no need for them.

The slam of the door didn’t cause him to budge but what did was Kenma saying “we’re both taking the day off tomorrow. You’re not going back to him until he’s ready to come and apologize.”

“You can’t be serious! I’ll be fine, seriously. Sure, maybe I over packed but I can’t let you miss work because of me. That’s taking it too far!”

“No, you know that it isn’t. Because this is the third time you’ve called me in the middle of the night to come pick you up. It isn’t your fault anymore. It’s Kageyama. The whole world knows it. You’re not going back to him until he can grow a pair and apologize. _Punto_.”

Shōyō sighed and looked down. There was no arguing Kenma when the Spanish came out of him. Sometimes Hinata wishes that Kenma had never learned Spanish in the first place. Then maybe he could win some arguments sometimes, even if Kenma was right. Like always.

By the time they returned, Kuroo was yawning and the guilt pierced Hinata even more.

“Don’t. _Don’t_. I know that look and you can’t feel guilty about this. I am your best friend and Kuroo is as well. We signed up for this. Besides if it happened to either of us, you wouldn’t leave our side for weeks. We’re taking one day off to relax about this and help you think this through. Okay?”

“Alright…”

* * *

 

The next morning, as promised, Kuroo and Kozume stayed at home with Hinata who had red, puffy eyes. Kuroo made the comment that it looked like he had a little pufferfish under each eye. That got him a slap to the back of the head but a good reaction from Shōyō nonetheless.

They ended up suggesting for him to go to Kageyama’s office to see what keeps him so busy and offer his help, sarcastically but Hinata took it seriously.

So came 1:00 AM and Hinata sat in Kuroo’s car with his leg shaking ferociously.

“I can’t do this. I can’t! I feel like some naggy wife! We’ve been together three years… I’m not trying to make him think I stalk him everywhere!”

Kuroo snickered while Kenma sighed. “Do you _hear_ yourself? Get off this car and go to him before I get down and throw Peach at him.”

Hinata looked at the cat sitting on Kenma’s lap, nuzzling his hand and purring loudly. That poor creature could never hurt a fly. Probably. Cats were amazing creatures that could turn against anybody in a second. Kenma and Kuroo were exactly like cats if he was honest with himself. Plus-

“Hinata. I think you should go in there and fix things for once and for all. If he refuses, we’ve already told you what we think would be more healthy for both him and you.”

Kuroo sure could be pretty serious sometimes.

With a nod and determination filling his eyes, he rang the doorbell to the building and was met with the secretary.

 “I’m sorry sir but you know it’s _way_ past working hours, right?” His voice was so soothing!

“Y-yes! I’m here to see Kageyama Tobio. He’s uh… I’m his boyfriend.”

“Ah! Mr. Hinata! I’ll let him know you’re he-”

“ _No_! Ah I mean… Please don’t. I’d like to meet him personally and by surprise?”

The secretary sounded confused but his voice said he might’ve understood the situation. “No problem. I’ll let you in shortly.”

“Thank you!” The sound of the door unlocking made Hinata’s body twist with nervousness. His stomach wasn’t well. He had a bad feeling about this. _Very bad._

When he passed by the secretary, he introduced himself properly and smiled kindly at the angel who let him in without any trouble. Sugawara Kōshi. A true angel indeed.

Hinata took the elevator up to the fourth floor then got off to go by stairs which would lead him to the sixth floor. After successfully sneaking in, he initially wanted to creep by to Kageyama’s office which was the fifth door to the right but he stopped at the break room. Two doors to the left.

He pressed his back against the wall and leaned in _real_  close.

“Shit, _Tobio_. You feel _so good_. Fuck… I’m gonna- ah! Fuck, pull away I’m gonna- _ngh_!”

This wasn’t happening.

_This wasn’t happening._

“Quite a build-up, Oikawa. Did you really pent up that much in just a few days?”

“ _Che_ … You testing me or something, Tobio? Don’t get cocky. You know you can’t go a day without jumping on me. Though I’m not really complaining about the footjob today. You’ve had me going since this morning. Finish the job, _king_.”

“You sure know how to control me don’t you?”

But… Kageyama _hated_  it when people called him king.

It’s not…

This can’t…

 _It isn’t real_. 

“Oikawa, can I put it inside? I’m not sure I can wait until the weekend. I missed you.”

“ _Haaah_. Tobio, _hurry_. You've had me waiting this long. _Finish the job, my love.”_

Hinata peeked inside.

All he got was a blurry glimpse of raven hair he recognized more than his own heart. It was sitting atop Tobio’s sweaty face, kissing some pretty guy. He wanted to stay and barge in at the right moment.

But there wouldn’t be a right moment.

_There could never be a right moment._

The air around him was becoming sacred. It was becoming _so_ hard to breathe. So as he clutched his heart in order to try to prevent it from breaking somehow, he took the elevator down.

At the lobby, he smiled wearily at the secretary.

“Mr. Hinata? Are you alright? Should I call someone? I…”

But Hinata continued to walk, needing the fresh air desperately. He headed back to the parked car.

“What happened,” came out at him in sync in hurried, worried tones.

“He was having an affair this entire time. He’s _screwing_ his whore upstairs as we speak.”

There was a heavy silence that fell as the tears came pouring out of his eyes.

When he turned to look at the time, Hinata’s lips curved up into a shaky, broken smile.

1:23 AM.


	2. The Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo continue to help Hinata through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes did this chapter cause me a lot of pain to write? It's Kenma and Kuroo's thoughts this time! I'll try my best to have the final chapter up soon :)  
> Also I know Yaku is the mother of Nekoma but I feel like Kenma has this motherly (kinda tough love sorta thing) side that only Kuroo & Hinata have seen and I made sure to take advantage of that! 
> 
> Again, feedback v much appreciated!!

“Shōyō? We have to go now. Will you be okay?”

Hinata looked up at the blond male who caressed his messy, orange hair. Beside him was Kuroo, looking worried just as he did last night. His expression never changed and neither did Kenma’s.

Thing was that they didn’t want to leave Hinata alone but he insisted they needed to work. It was more important. Plus, Peach could keep him company.

“I’ll be fine, promise. Just get going now. I wouldn’t want you to be late!”

Kenma smiled sympathetically and nodded before calling Peach over. The orange cat strolled in casually and sat in front of the trio, tail waving as if she were waiting to strike something.

“Will you keep Shōyō company while we’re gone?”

In response, the cat let out a sweet _meow_  and hopped onto the bed. She instantly put herself between Hinata and Kenma before letting out loud purrs.

“I think she loves Hinata more than you, Kenma.”

“Don’t we all?” Kenma looked over at the snickering Kuroo before realizing what he said and snapping his head toward Shōyō. To his surprise, he looked okay.

He looked _strong_.

Kenma’s eyes glistened with amusement at how strong Shōyō could be. “Okay, we’re leaving.”

“Drive safely. Have a nice day!”

A couple minutes later he heard the front door close followed by footsteps. But Kenma told Kuroo to go ahead. He wasn’t entirely convinced Shōyō was _completely_ okay.

He was right to stay behind.

Two minutes later, he heard muffled, loud sobs coming from inside.

“I-I’m not… I’m not good enough for him anymore! I’m nothing! I’m _no-thing_! Was it all a lie? Did he even love me in the first place?! I-I… I... _Fuck_!!”

There was a loud thump that came soon after and he rushed to open the door. After he managed to not panic while getting it open, Kenma went into the bedroom.

What he found made his stomach drop.

Shōyō was just a few steps away from the bed, on the floor, sobbing hysterically while Peach meowed worriedly as she pawed his twitching hand gently.

Shōyō could only be strong for so long. Now he was broken. _Completely destroyed._

Kenma knelt beside him, gently prying Shōyō’s head onto his lap. “Hinata, everything is going to be okay.”

“But it’s not! It’s not! I love him Kenma. I _love_ him! Yet… yet he couldn’t even face me! He had to go behind my back and do it! I’d- I would be significantly better with him telling me he wanted to end things but he was fucking some guy while we- we-... Oh _god_. I’m gonna be sick…”

Hinata made the attempt to stand up because he really was going to be sick. His heart was probably gonna come up with his breakfast that consisted of a couple crackers, forced into him by Kenma basically.

He hoped his heart would come up. It would be easier for everyone and maybe he could face Kageyama without it.

Kageyama…

_Shit, Tobio. You feel so good. Fuck… I’m gonna- ah! Fuck, pull away I’m gonna- ngh!_

Hinata clenched his stomach with his small hand as more bitter fluid came up past his throat and into the bag Kenma had gotten him.

_Oikawa, can I go inside? I’m not sure I can wait. I missed you… here._

The scene played over and over in his mind like some kind of broken record.

Each time he remembered seeing Kageyama’s tongue shoved down some prick’s throat, he forced out whatever he had inside him until he collapsed again to the floor.

Kenma stood up to take the bag outside to the garbage and told Peach to stay by Shōyō’s side, though the worried cat had already been so the entire time.

Upon his return, he got some pillows and blankets for Shōyō. He made sure his friend was comfortable once again with his head resting on his lap before caressing his messy bundle of bright hair. Kenma let him cry as he pleased. It was something Hinata desperately needed; to just let it out.

“Oh how did I not see it, Kenma?! I messed up. I messed up badly. If only… If only I was smarter! If only I could- what if I had worked? Maybe I could’ve gone to college and I wouldn’t be so useless to him. That’s why he left me! I’m useless _and_  ugly. I knew my freckles were gross to him. I bet that stupid pig he’s screwing has flawless skin and eyelashes longer than his dick. I hate him! I hate _this_! Why am I not good enough for him?!  _Why_?!”

When he finished, he curled his body into a ball and only sobbed harder than he had before.

Kenma tried to remain strong.

He tried not to cry because he knew it would only make Shōyō more upset.

_But it was hard._

It was hard seeing Shōyō like this. The same Shōyō who greeted him as a child with the biggest smile he had ever seen. Honestly, if Kenma had never moved to Tokyo and met Tetsurō, he probably would’ve developed feelings for Hinata. He still felt like they were something more than just friends. Like they were meant for each other but not… romantically. And now, it seemed like Kageyama wasn’t either.

It tore Kenma apart seeing his friend like this. Shōyō, who was always laughing at his witty puns when they were barely getting to know each other . His smile literally brought light into Kenma’s anti-social life. Shōyō would even go out of his way to protect Kenma from those bullying him. To this day, the hardest thing he had to do in his life was move away from Shōyō. But he was wrong. This, _this_ was by far the hardest thing he ever had to withstand.

Hinata covered his face with his hands and took deep breaths to try and calm down. This continued on for what seemed like forever to him. Then he began to mutter apologies to Kenma, saying he didn’t mean for this happen.

Kenma only continued to run his hands through Hinata’s hair, hushing him quietly while Peach nuzzled Hinata’s leg with quiet purrs. It wasn’t long before Hinata was out like a light.

With a sigh, the blond male shifted Shōyō’s head to the pillow and made sure he was out. And Shōyō was _out_. That’s when he figured he should get him on the bed. Kenma stood up carefully and put his hands under the small figure. Using his leg power, he lifted him up. His heart felt heavy when he realized how light Shōyō was compared to a couple months back.

The first time Shōyō called him during the middle of the night, something similar happened and Kenma attempted to pull Shōyō back on the couch but he ended up waking up Tetsurō to do it. Now Kenma could do it himself and it was the first piece of evidence that Shōyō hadn’t been eating properly. The next was what finally made him tear up.

After settling his childhood friend down on the bed, Peach jumped up and took the liberty to squeeze underneath Shōyō’s shirt.

When she was a kitten, Kuroo had this tendency to put Peach under his shirt and on his chest in order to give both of them warmth during the winter. Now, it was a nasty habit that Kenma couldn’t break no matter how hard he tried.

He hurriedly took her away from Shōyō with the fear he might wake up. When he did, he saw that one could see Shōyō’s ribcage. It wasn’t anything extremely bad, they were just barely seen. But it still meant his friend was malnourished and that absolutely broke Kenma.

The phone in his pocket vibrated and he picked it up faster than he wanted to.

“Tetsurō I-”

“Don’t worry babe. I’m here at the office and told Nekomata that you have the flu so you’ll be out a couple of days. I think it’s for the best anyway. … How’s he holding up?”

Kenma sighed and looked over at the tiny being sleeping peacefully on his bed. “Well he had a mental breakdown and ended up throwing up-”

“ _Yikes_ ”

“but he’s asleep now, thankfully. Peach got under his shirt and…”

“And?”

“He’s not okay, Tetsurō. He hasn’t been okay for a while. I think you should go pick up his stuff tonight. It won’t be healthy for him to even think about returning to that awful place.”

He heard a thoughtful hum on the other line before a sigh. “I’m not sure I won’t be able to kick his ass. I’ll try my hardest to successfully get Hinata’s stuff without punching that dick once or twice.”

“Kuroo,” Kenma warned.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Not to get into fights. Give me a chance here babe.”

“No. Yes. I mean it’s good you know not to fight but if he provokes you, punch him a couple times for me too.”

Kuroo laughed and that soothed Kenma’s nerves slightly. “Bring back some pork buns for him. That’s something he can never say no to.”

“That was already on my list.”

Kenma smiled softly and looked at his feet covered with some fuzzy triforce socks, made by Kuroo himself. “I love you, Tetsurō.”

Kuroo was silent on the other line with nothing but a weird noise coming out of him. “I- I love you too.” It was pretty rare for Kenma to voice his love. The only times he’d get to hear it was on his birthday, their anniversaries, and maybe once every three months when Kenma was _really_  horny. “I uh, I should go before I get yelled at. I love you and take care of him while I’m gone. I’ll be back tonight with his things and some pork buns. Make sure he eats soft foods and give him some tea to help his stomach. Keep Peach by him at all times, okay?”

“Of course. Take care. I’ll see you later and send you messages to keep you updated.”

“Call me if you need anything.”

“I will. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Kenma hung up and sat at down at the edge of the bed. He realized just how much he was grateful for Tetsurō and couldn’t imagine living life without him. When he turned to look at Shōyō, he found himself needing to wipe the tear he barely felt rolling down his cheek.

_This poor kid._

 

* * *

 

“Yaku! Please go tell our dear Haiba to go file these papers like I asked him to do half an hour ago!”

“I’ll go do that now. _Lev_!”

“And Yamamoto! Go get Inuoka for me!”

“Leave it to me, boss!”

Kuroo sighed as he slumped in his office chair, rubbing his temples after the long day was coming close to an end. All he needed was for Inuoka to come with him to get Hinata’s stuff. Normally Lev would be a whole lot better but he knew Lev and Yaku were dating. Low key, since relationships weren’t allowed in the office but everyone knew he was banging Kenma so no harm done.

“Yo, boss! You wanted to see me?”

After forcing himself to smile just a little longer, he nodded. “Yes, I gotta go get some things and I need someone strong and tall.”

“Don’t you think you should ask-”

“Nope. I want you. As a bonus, you’ll get off early. So, will you help me?”

The bribery worked and Inuoka jumped up and down happily. “Yeah!! I’ll go finish the last of my work like _zwah_! And I’ll be back in about ten minutes ready to go!”

Kuroo nodded and signaled him to go ahead. He jumped at the loud vibration ringing throughout his desk and he looked down at the notification. It was from Kenma.

He unlocked his phone immediately to read all of Kenma’s message.

_Shōyō is watching the cat movie Peach really likes and she won’t leave his side. Anyway how long until you’re home?_

Kuroo smiled at the fact that Hinata progressively got better throughout the day. He texted back as soon as possible.

_did he cry? i bet u he’ll cry at the end. i shall arrive before 8:30, latest. earlier if i don’t kick ass_

While he waited for Kenma to respond, Lev came in crying that he was sorry about slacking off and that’d he never do it again. Just like he had everyday for the past two weeks. Kenma’s message came and Kuroo dismissed the preaching he was about to give to that rookie.

_I think he’s done enough crying today. Hopefully at least. Remember, only fight him if he provokes you._

Kuroo read the text and looked up, looking into outer space with a poker face. He certainly hoped the guy would provoke him. After his moment passed, he replied:

_yeah ik ken~ imma take inu with me to kick some whore ass (ʘ言ʘ╬)_

This time, Kenma replied faster which was a relief since he could take hours to respond, sometimes.

_You’re hopeless. Just come home soon okay? I think Shōyō misses your crappy jokes._

How rude! Kuroo was the funniest out there! At least, he convinced himself he was.

“Boss! I’m all ready! It won’t take long, will it? I have to catch the train home before 8:30…”

_he wont have to wait long. omw now_

“Yeah, don’t worry you’ll make it. Let’s go then.”

* * *

 

By the time they parked outside the building, Kuroo was finding it hard to hold back his urge to punch this immature kid at least once.

_Seriously, who cheats nowadays? That’s lame and low._

“Wow! This place looks nice. Is it new? Certainly looks modern… _wow_! What I’d do to live near my job in a nice place like this!”

Tetsurō looked over at the hyperactive male and tilted his head. “Exactly how far away do you live again?”

“An hour and a half! It’s not really that bad when you get used to the subway schedule and know the train stops.”

Kuroo sighed and looked away. This kid was probably gonna miss his train but it would be okay. This was for Hinata’s sake and if people knew him, they’d sacrifice anything for that little ray of sunshine. He scoffed angrily and opened his door. “Let’s go, Inuoka.”

“R-right!”

 

 

The elevator ride was slow. Tetsurō had a bad feeling about this and it seemed Sō was too, given how damn restless he was. And when the door to Hinata’s old apartment opened, he realized that he was right to feel that way.

Kageyama had large, dark bags under his eyes and there was a lamp knocked over by the entrance. The couch looked like it was _certainly_  out of place and-

It looked like the place was ransomed, basically.

“Kuroo! I'm glad to see you. Do you- do you have any idea where Shōyō might be? I’ve been trying to get through to him all day. My calls aren’t going through and I didn’t know what to do. Have you seen him?”

Tetsurō nodded and let himself in, inviting the nervous Sō behind him. “He’s staying somewhere else. Maybe if you weren’t busy fucking some guy in your office, you would know where he is.”

Kageyama’s bad aura instantly unleashed, scaring Inuoka slightly but not Kuroo. He stood his ground; he towered Kageyama, tall and proud.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! Tell me where he’s staying. He’s my boyfriend and I have a right to know!”

“ _Ex_ -boyfriend. Anyway I’m here for his stuff. Inuoka, help me get his things ready.”

Kageyama pressed his hand against the firm chest of Tetsurō. “You will do no such thing. Tell me where he is or leave. I’ll find him my damn self!”

Kuroo grinned. It was a nasty, menacing grin; the same one that promoted him to sales manager. He reached for his pocket and pulled out Hinata’s phone. “Good luck. Now let me through. I will not ask again. Why don’t you go do something better like rethink your life. Or I don’t know, go complain to your _whore_?”

Kageyama growled and grabbed his unwelcomed guest by the shirt which his wrist was instantly locked an unbelievably strong grip. “You will leave my house this instant or I swear to god-”

“What? Tell me what some weak-ass punk like you is going to do. Go ahead and do your worst. I won’t hold back either. I’ll-”

Tetsurō was forcibly quieted with a sudden blow. He stumbled back a bit as he caught his cheek. It was throbbing and _jesus_ did this kid pack a punch. But…

“I’ll make you regret ever hurting shrimpy… _Kageyama Tobio_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone teach Kuroo how to text properly pls


	3. The Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive but never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably has a lot of mistakes bc I just wanted to get it up already sorry if I missed any,,

“Christ on wheels! Wha-what’re we going to do?!”

Tetsurō looked down at the body in front of him, out cold.

“We’re going to get Hinata’s stuff like we came here to do.”

“ _Buah_?! What?! You mean… we’re just going to leave him like this?! It looks like he just got robbed! Why did you punch him?!”

Kuroo scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest like a stubborn child. “Did you miss the part where he punched me first?”

“I was standing right here! But one punch back was all it took for him to pass out! What if…” Inuoka lowered his voice as he stepped closer to his boss. “ _What if he’s dead?_ ”

“Oh for-! Of course he’s not dead! …At least I don’t think he is?”

“Kuroo-san!”

“What?! It’s not like I meant to knock him out! I actually wanted to punch him a little more before he caved in.”

“ _Oh my god!_ I’m gonna go to jail and I’m gonna get beat up and die. What if I never get to play volleyball again?! That’s my worst nightmare!!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and found his way to the bedroom with the worried Inuoka right behind him. “Relax, nobody is going to jail. We’re just gonna get Hinata’s stuff, leave Kageyama a nice little note and we’ll be out of here before he wakes up, okay?”

Inuoka looked around nervously with a cold sweat running down his temple. His thoughts were still on never being able to play volleyball again. That’s when it struck him that he had no idea who this Hinata was. So he asked.

“You’ll get to meet him later.”

“But my train leaves in twenty minutes! We’re almost done here, right?”

Tetsurō looked away and shrugged. “Dunno. We still gotta pack his stuff and go get some pork buns. Highly doubt it to be honest with you.”

“But you promised!”

“Mmmm… I don’t recall promising anything? Oh and also, go get me that bag I left by the front door. I can’t find another one to put shrimpy’s stuff in.”

* * *

 

There was a small figure in front of him. It was blurry…

Then the image began to clear up a little and he saw it was Hinata.

“Shōyō? What’re you doing?”

The shorter male muttered something and began to walk away from him.

“Hey! Where the hell do you think you’re going, dumbass?!”

He came to a stop and slowly, he turned.

His eyes possessed that spirit that made Tobio fall in love with him in the first place. Yet, there were tears running down his pale cheeks. And when he realized, Hinata had blood seeping through his shirt.

“You did this Kageyama. You did this to me. You did this to _us_.”

Kageyama couldn’t find the words.

 “I-I did… What-? You’re wrong! That’s not important! You’re hurt and we have to-” He gasped loudly as a strong grip took a hold of his throat.

“Don’t lie like that in front of him, Tobio.”

Kageyama continued to struggle for air as another figure made an appearance. They stood next to Hinata, holding a knife to his throat. He tried to warn his boyfriend that didn’t even seem to know what was going on but the grip on his throat never abandoned him. Not until Hinata was on the floor, dead.

When he turned to see who it was that had his hands around his throat, it was Oikawa. He was naked and covered in Hinata’s blood.

Oikawa stepped closer to Kageyama who had been stripped by faceless figures that were there and gone in less than a second.

“Do you love me?”

“No. I only used you for sex.”

“While you had a boyfriend?”

“Well that’s not-”

“ _Ah_ , stop lying to yourself Tobio. You know you want me for more than just my body. But if that’s what you need to tell your mind to keep it at peace, come here.”

And there was now a bed with Oikawa laying on top, legs spread open for Kageyama like a good boy.

And Kageyama went to him, Hinata’s lifeless body left forgotten and untouched in the dark abyss.

* * *

 

“That- _that_  was so cute!”

Kenma watched as big, fat tears rolled down Shōyō’s cheeks while he blew his nose. Peach was purring proudly, rubbing her soft head against the crying male’s arm. Hinata pet the cat with a smile before bursting into more tears.

“Oh Kenma! I should adopt a cat and then Peach could have kittens just like those! One looked just like her. Did you see it?”

Kenma nodded, pressing the A button on his 3DS repeatedly. He was close to a new high score.

“Yeah, I think that’s why it’s Peach’s favorite movie.”

Shōyō laughed and blew his nose again. He ran his fingers over the cat’s neck. Her little ears twitched at the sound of footsteps outside the door. Gracefully, she jumped over Shōyō’s lap and went to Kenma. She put her paw on his thigh and let out a desperate mew. Her tail was flickering rapidly and it made Shōyō smile.

“She’s happy her father’s home, huh?”

Kenma nodded silently and whispered to Peach to have some patience. Her father was carrying a lot of stuff with him.

Finally, the door was opened and Kuroo stepped inside carrying a couple of bags. Inuoka was right behind him, carrying a backpack and a box.

Hinata stood up immediately to go help. He took the grocery bags off of Kuroo’s arms and brought them to the kitchen counter while Kuroo took the stuff from Inuoka.

Kenma had been able to beat the highscore, his name displaying atop the leaderboard. This brought the tiniest of smiles to his lips. When he looked up, Inuoka was glaring down at him, inspecting him.

“You don’t look sick at all!”

Kozume looked up at his boyfriend with a face that always meant Kuroo forgot something. And Kuroo realized his mistake so he went to Hinata. “I got you some pork buns, kiddo.”

Now that Shōyō would be distracted, Kenma told Inuoka to sit and he began to explain.

“You know that’s Shōyō, right?”

“Right…”

“Well you went to go pick up his stuff because his boyfriend cheated on him at work. Shōyō witnessed it going on and it’s really messing him up. He’ll just be doing something as simple as playing a game and he’ll start crying. He’s only been here a day and he’s already cried more times than Lev does to us in a week.”

With that last statement, Inuoka understood how bad the situation was. “ _Oooh_. So that’s why Kuroo-san… _okay_. I get it now. How long will you be out?”

Kenma looked over at Hinata who had a pork bun stuffed into his mouth and another bun in his hand. Kuroo was scolding him to eat slower but it seemed like wasted breath.

“I hope it won’t be more than a week but if that’s what he needs, then I have no choice.”

Inuoka looked over at Hinata, the short male laughing as Peach rubbed against his leg and ignored her father in hopes of a bun.

_How could anybody hurt someone like that?_

* * *

 

  
A long week had passed by slowly, Hinata getting restless of being locked up inside all day. He offered his services to Kenma and Kuroo like doing the chores and cooking for them. But the whole situation still hurt him and sometimes he would cry into his meal. He would even cry while on the toilet. Thursday morning, he came out of the bathroom crying with his pants halfway down. That's what caused him to be timed in the bathroom.

Kenma was okay with all this, he really was. Besides, Shōyō would cry a little less each day and the insults towards himself began to die down slowly. Not to mention Inuoka was staying every night because Shōyō had become very good friends with him. It didn’t come off as a surprise to Kenma since those two practically had identical personalities.

But now came Monday morning. Kenma was returning to work and was going to leave Hinata here, by himself.

Shōyō finished packing lunch for the day and handed it over to Kuroo. The trio going to work stood by the door, each waiting for their lunch.

“Thanks shrimpy. I owe ya one. I’ll go start up the car.”

Now it was just Sō and Kozume waiting for their lunch. Sō was next and when he received his, he gave an energetic jump. “ _Woo!_  Thanks so much! I’ll be sure to enjoy it to the fullest!”

The brunette was about to leave but right at the doorframe, he turned and looked at Hinata with a tiny blush dusting over his cheeks.

“Maybe you and I can go catch a movie sometime? You know… just the two of us?”

Both Kenma and Hinata looked surprised. But Hinata smiled happily and nodded. “Sure! That sounds like fun. You have my number so just let me know whenever you’re free!”

Inuoka’s eyes lit up with hope and his blush only grew. His smile was just as big as he nodded. “Right! I hope you feel better soon! See you later, Hinata! Thanks so much for lunch!!”

Now it was just Kenma.

“You’ll be alright?”

“Of course! I have you on speed dial in case anything comes up. Peach will be here beside me. Everything is under control. I’ll be fine! Now go, you have a lot of work to catch up on.”

Kenma nodded and looked away. “We all love you and care for you. Just… keep that in mind, alright? We’ll be home as early as we can. I’ll text you and if you don’t respond within five minutes I’m sending Kuroo over, understood?”

Hinata laughed and nodded. “Okay, okay. I’ll be sure to have my phone by me at all times.”

“Good. I’ll see you later. Bye.”

“Bye! Have a good day!”

* * *

 

It was lunchtime and everyone was gathered in the meeting room, stomachs growling.

“Yaku made me skip breakfast this morning! I’m so hungry!!” Lev was the first to dig in, not even bothering to wait for his companion to arrive.

Tetsurō bursted in, eyes searching for Kenma desperately. His boyfriend sat next to Inuoka, enjoying the meal Shōyō had made. They all greeted their boss meanwhile he sat next to Kenma with desperation. “Hey, babe?”

“What is it?”

“Ummm you know how you said to leave Hinata’s phone here at the office?”

“Yes, I remember. _Why?_ ” But of course, the disappointment in Kenma’s face was slowly making its appearance.

“Well you see the thing is I left Kageyama a note, to call when he’s ready to talk to us properly about the situation. We’d be the judges of whether he’s ready or not to see shrimpy. And I just happened to have left the phone back at our place.”

“Great. Shōyō is going to find it for sure. He’s been cleaning the house like the queen of England is going to arrive and is going to take residence there.”

Kuroo sighed heavily and looked down. “Should I go pick it up?”

Kenma put a spoonful of rice into his mouth. He thought it through in those short seconds. After swallowing, he shook his head.

“No. If Shōyō finds it, it’s meant to be. He will contact Kageyama when he’s ready. Shōyō can be reckless but I don’t think he’s stupid enough to contact that man unless he feels he’s ready.”

Kuroo looked at Kenma and back down at his lunch. In rushed handwriting it read: _heat up for 30 seconds! Enjoy your meal~ :)_

“Are you sure? I could go real quick before our break is over and-”

“ _Suficiente_. I told you, he’ll do it when he’s ready. We have nothing to worry about. He’s been texting me hourly and won’t stop sending me pictures of Peach sitting on his chest. Shōyō is going to be fine.”

“Alright, if you say so. I’ll trust you.”

“Don’t trust me, Tetsurō. Trust Shōyō.”

* * *

 

“Looks like your father is having lunch now. Do you want some too? I could eat.”

Peach meowed and hopped off the bed, strolling over to the kitchen. Hinata stood up and followed her.

His steps faltered at the sound of his ringtone.

His old ringtone. The one that belonged to his old phone.

Hinata began to follow the sound until he arrived in Kuroo’s side of the closet. The phone had been tucked away under a couple of shirts. His heart pounded heavily against his ribcage as he read the caller ID.

With a deep breath, he answered.

“Hello?”

“ _Hello_ _I’d_ \- …wait, Hinata?”

Shōyō laughed nervously. He clenched his unnerving stomach. “The one and only.”

“Listen I called you nonstop then this guy came and punched me! He took all your stuff and I didn’t know what was going on. He said to call you when I’m ready to face you? Whatever the hell that means but I tried calling! Why didn’t you pick up, dumbass?”

Hinata’s eyes instantly flooded with tears. He forced himself to hold them back as he found what to even say.

“I got a new number.”

“Why would you-”

“ _Kageyama_.” The line went silent and he figured now was better than ever. With another deep breath, he began to unravel his heart to him.

 “You really hurt me Kageyama. I’m still really hurt but I’m doing better. It’s okay. I um… I don’t know if Suga told you but I went to go see you at work. I happened to stumble upon something I didn’t want to see but I needed to. Otherwise, I think our relationship could’ve had a dark turn. A _violent_  turn. It’s best to say it’s over between us, Kageyama. It has been for a while and we both know it.”

By the time Shōyō finished his last sentence his mouth was trembling. It was hard to hold back but he took deep breaths while Kageyama had nothing to say.

“Listen I just wanted to apologize. I wasn’t there for you like you needed me to be but you weren’t there for me either. It just wasn’t meant to be between us and that’s okay. You were my first partner and I was hoping you’d be the last but if that’s not the case then so be it. I hope um… what’s his name?”

Shōyō laughed awkwardly pretending he didn’t know Oikawa's name but he knew perfectly well. The scene never left his mind. It was permanently burned into his brain and he remembered every syllable as clear as day.

“Um, Oikawa…?”

“Yeah! I-I hope he’ll make you happy. You deserve the happiness. I should go now, I have a very impatient cat to feed and she doesn’t like hearing excuses. I’ll see you around.”

“Wait!”

“Wh- what is it? You wanna fight or something?!” Hinata put his guard up just as he had the first time they met.

“No. I hope you’ll be happy too. And um…” Kageyama mumbled something incoherently and Hinata frowned.

“What was that?”

“ _I’m sorry_.”

Hinata smiled slightly and wiped the tears away from his cheeks with his free hand. “You’re forgiven. Just please don’t ever do to anyone what you did to me. _Nobody_  deserves that. I wouldn’t do it to you even after you hurt me the way you did. Okay?”

Kageyama sounded a bit frustrated and maybe a bit upset which seemed logical, given his unruly personality. “Yeah, ‘kay.”

“Alright. I’m sorry I couldn’t face you in person. I guess I’m still too weak for something like that.” Hinata forced out another weary laugh before looking at Peach coming back into the room and laying down in front of him; that was her strange way of begging. “I have to go. Bye, Kageyama.”

“Wait!”

“What is it now?”

“Thank you.”

Tobio huffed, most likely trying to figure out what else to say before continuing. “Thank you. You weren’t the weak one. I was too scared to end it and I convinced myself I was um… testing the waters with Oikawa before deciding anything rash. I was scared and I’m sorry.”

“But that’s no excuse to justify your actions.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I wish I could go back and change it.”

“Me too.”

The line was silent for a couple seconds, both trying to keep their heads cooled.

“Kageyama, I think we’ve had enough of each other. I would say let’s be friends but… I don’t think I can. Sorry, but this is goodbye. I hope you can understand my reasoning. I have to go. Bye.” And Hinata hung up without waiting for a response.

He took the last deep breath he needed to, glad it was finally over.

“Let’s go get you some food.” Shōyō bent down to pick up the angry cat but she could never deny being carried like the true princess she was. She was quick to forgive Shōyō and she put her striped orange paw over his smooth arm.

By the time he got her food into her plate she was back to purring loudly and happily. Shōyō made himself a sandwich since he had lost most of his appetite while talking on the phone with the man that completely shattered his heart.

He sat down to eat and took a small bite out of his food. It was quiet. It was a comfortable silence. It didn’t last long as his phone began to vibrate with multiple messages coming in from Inuoka and Kenma.

He answered to Kenma as quickly as possible, telling him he was in the kitchen and eating. Oh, and Peach was as well.

When he went to answer his new friend, he made him smile.

_Yo! I hope you’re doing okay! Kenma is rly grumpy bc the boss messed up again! I can’t tell you it’s a secret! But I hope you’re doing okay!!_

Hinata looked up at the ceiling, deciding that everything was going to be okay.

Kageyama had own up to his mistake. He had great people around him to help him keep his chin up. He needed to start moving on.

Life would keep on going whether he moved on from Kageyama or not. So it was better for him to keep moving with life rather than staying behind and making a mess out of himself.

When his eyes flickered down to his phone that brightened up with another message from Inuoka, he saw the time.

_1:23 PM._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that concludes 1:23 AM! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I’m kinda thankful about it since literally the day after I updated Chapter 2, I went through a breakup so most of the things Hinata said in this chapter are my feelings! Emphasis on most, not all. But yeah! I also take requests so please dm me on @lameyama on ig or send me a message on tumblr which is jyushi-matsuu :) I really like writing stuff so please send AUs over and yeah! I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope I didn't make you guys hate Kags too much rip


	4. Hinata's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's dream. 
> 
> (The break between Chapter 1 & 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAPE(?) TW!!
> 
> Anyway this is just more venting tbh. His nightmare is one I had when I was younger after being harassed by a girl because I saw her eating out another girl in the bathroom :') I thought she was my friend and I had a crush on her so it messed me up for a while so I figured it would go perfect for this fic,,

The city lights weren't shining as brightly as they usually were. Or maybe it was just because his eyes were too full of tears to even notice.

It was so late too…

The car was silent.

Kozume said nothing.

Kuroo said nothing.

Hinata said nothing.

The quiet humming of the car as it drove in the empty streets made Hinata sleepy. And it wasn't long before he had fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

  
Hinata stood in their apartment, his unnerving stomach twisting and turning.

He walked slowly to their bedroom, tiptoeing quietly so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping partner.

Though it seemed strange since there was muffled noises coming from the room.

And it wasn't until he opened the door that he found what those noises were.

What he found made him want to scream in agony.

Kageyama was on top of some guy with brown hair, cock buried deep inside him.

And besides the bed, he found his own body.

Limp and lifeless.

Hinata tried to scream, tried to cry. But his voice was no longer there.

Hinata tried to back away, to run away. But his legs were as heavy as steel.

Hinata tried to look away, to stop witnessing his boyfriend fuck some stranger. But his eyes wouldn't move from where they were.

Then there were faceless figures tying him to a chair and forcing him to watch his boyfriend ravishing that same brunet.

He had to watch as Kageyama did the things he once did to Hinata to some pretty boy.

His heart felt like it was being torn apart piece by piece until nothing was left. Then it'd be fixed and destroyed yet again each time Kageyama moaned Oikawa's name.

The air left his lungs after finally being noticed by one of them. Soon it was both.

Yet they both looked unamused.

Kageyama's hips continued to move and Oikawa continued to moan out for more.

_Stop_. _Please… stop._

It didn't work.

Nothing seemed to work anymore.

Hinata took a deep breath and finally forced his eyes closed.

_I want to die. I want to die. I want to die I want to die I want to die._

“I want… to die…”

Suddenly, his body was roughly jerked, being taken away from the never ending scene of Kageyama making love to someone other than him.

Now he was in a dark blue room. But there was a tub as white as the heavens in the corner.

There was a voice, a comforting voice, telling him to go lay in it. And he did.

The tub was soon filling with warm water. It was nice and relaxing. The water washed over the most of his tense spots like his shoulders and back. Then it slowly, so slowly spread open his legs.

Hinata let it happen. It didn't seem threatening and besides… the water was much too comforting for him to even care.

“ _You're a failure.“_

_“You're our biggest disappointment.”_

_“You're disgusting.”_

_“You're so ugly._ ”

The words of his bullies racked back and forth violently in his heavy mind, trying to drown his head in the tub. But the water kept him up. And the water began to rise slowly as it told him to not listen to those whom were jealous of his amazing talents.

“Kageyama? What are you doing?”

Kageyama hushed him as he positioned himself between Hinata's legs, hands running up and down his smooth yet sensitive body.

Realization hit Hinata like a wave and he tried to push himself away from the other. “Stop! Get away from me! You- you! _Get away_!!”

But the water was suddenly rough and it held him down. Once again, he was trapped and couldn't move and inch.

“Please! I don't want this! You did this with… with that man! Get away from me you bastard!”

“Shut up, dumbass!”

The word pained Hinata so much. At first it was something endearing, something that only Kageyama could call him without any offense. But now the word felt heavy on his tongue.

When he opened his mouth to protest, he felt something being shoved into his mouth. When he looked up he saw nothing but a wicked and lustful look in Kageyama's corrupt eyes.

It was so painful to have something so dirty in his mouth. It didn't even taste like Kageyama anymore. It was something, no someone else and Hinata remembered the way Kageyama had been violating a man by the name of Oikawa just a while ago.

_It hurts. It hurts. Stop… it hurts!!_

Hinata closed his eyes as he continued to gag around the stiffened member around his mouth. Soon enough he was no longer able to keep his dinner down — in which he remembered the many times he had alone.

When Hinata tried to throw up, everything around him was drowned in water. The liquid instantly filled his lungs and he was unable to breathe. He choked and tried to look for a way out but he only saw darkness for miles and miles to come.

So he gave up.

Hinata closed his eyes and let the water pull him down into the darkness that awaited him. He was okay with this. In fact, it was better.

Kageyama didn't need him anymore so what purpose did he have?

He wasn't anyone important.

He didn't even have a job at some fast food place.

It was pointless to keep going.

“Hinata. Hinata. _Hinata_!”

His eyes snapped open as he stared at the worried face of Kuroo. He immediately sat up and he looked away as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “Oh geez, I'm sorry did I wake you up?”

Kuroo chuckled and shook his head. “No, it's okay. I was in the kitchen and I heard some whimpering. Kenma screamed at me from the bathroom to come check up on you. You were crying in your sleep so I just-”

“I'm sorry. How long was I out?”

“You were dead asleep in the car and we didn't want to wake you so I carried you up here. Anyway, kid you have nothing to apologize for. Come on, let's get you some tea and maybe some crackers to eat. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning so I'm quite worried. Kenma will be too if you don't get up.”

Hinata forced himself to smile and nodded gratefully.

“Right, thank you. Let's go eat.”

It turns out, Hinata was only able to stomach a couple crackers before he began to feel dizzy and was forced back to bed.

Kenma was soon sitting next to him, petting his messy orange hair.

“Shōyō? We have to go now. Will you be okay?”

* * *

 


End file.
